This invention relates to a support surface for transferring heat from a source to food articles placed adjacent the surface and, more particularly, to a support surface comprising a plurality of side-by-side extruded support elements having fluid passageways therethrough and a novel means of interconnecting the passageways of adjacent support elements.
The support surface is generally of the type adapted for use in a cooking and cooling apparatus, as set forth in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,693, as well as other methods of cooking such as grilling.
Briefly, the support surface is formed by taking a plurality of individual support elements having a substantially flat upper surface and one or more longitudinally extending passageways through it for heated fluid such as water or steam. Tubular means is provided for insertion into the passageways and having a portion thereof extending beyond the ends of the passageways. A header system or additional tubular means can be attached to these end portions for transferring the heated fluid from the passageway of one support element to the passageway of an adjacent support element. The tubular means can comprise a single tubular element which is inserted into and through the entire length of the passageway and expanded into engagement with the side wall of the passageway by compressed air or other pressurized fluid such as oil or water to thereby greatly improve the heat transfer characteristics between the tubular element and the support element. The tube could also be expanded by a mandrel drawn therethrough or the tube could be reduced in diameter or shrunk by subjecting it to low temperature prior to insertion into the passageways. The ends of the single tubular element can be interconnected by flexible base sections clamped thereto or pipe fittings soldered or sweated therebetween. The tubular means can also comprise a plurality of tubular nipple-like elements, one positioned in each end of the passageway and having a portion thereof extending beyond the ends of the passageway. If the passageways are to be connected to a header system having apertures in alignment with the ends of the passageway, the tubular elements can have O-ring seals adjacent the ends thereof for sealing engagement with the walls of the passageways and apertures. The tubular elements and passageways could be in threaded engagement on one end and have O-rings on the other end or be plain on the other end for receiving a flexible hose, pipe fitting or the like. In addition, the apertures in the header could be sized to form an orifice to balance flow through all adjacent parallel tubular element passageways or the tubular elements connecting the apertures to the passageways could themselves be sized to balance flow therethrough.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a superior support surface for heating food articles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel means of interconnecting the fluid passageways of adjacent support surfaces.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of making the subject support surface.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and accompanying drawings, which are merely illustrative of the present invention.